Captives
by astraplain
Summary: Before he met Florian, Noir had never been caught


A circle of hard metal pressed against his back and Ray's first thought was: It was Tuesday. Ray hated Tuesdays.

He raised his hands slowly, careful not to make any other movement. He'd been in this situation before and knew how to play it. He had his wits and the devil's luck and neither had ever failed him.

"You're bolder, and much more careless than I expected." It was a man's voice, and that did surprise Ray, even though he was careful not to let it show. He could smell perfume, a faint scent that let him know his hostess was in the room. He was a little disappointed to think that she was delegating this task to one of her subordinates. Surely Noir's reputation alone merited her active participation in his capture.

"Take him to the ruby suite with the other." Her voice was light and held a note of amusement. Ray resisted the temptation to turn and watch as she left the room. There were at least two men in the room in addition to the one holding the gun to his back. He knew that patience would reward him with opportunity so he kept his hands up even as one of his captors approached and took the stolen gem from his pocket. Ray already missed the weight of it.

The ruby suite was aptly named - the carpet, walls and fabrics were all the same dark red. The color didn't suit Florian at all, Ray noted idly as he was almost shoved into the man's arms.

Florian's grip was tight, with a hint of desperation and he gave Ray's captors a glare worthy of an angry monarch. They ignored him, leaving the room in silence. The lock clicked firmly into place behind them.

Ray counted to one hundred in his head as Florian fussed over him. When he reached one-hundred-and-one, he grabbed Florian's hands to still them and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. Florian returned the favor with one of his own and they clutched at each other with too-familiar desperation.

It occurred to Ray that Noir was never caught before he met Florian. It made him smile, his lips curved up as he moved in for another kiss. Florian evaded this one, moving the two of them around and down into a graceless landing on the edge of the bed. Ray twisted them again so they didn't end up on the floor, and they both laughed as Florian's hands finally managed to untuck Ray's shirt.

"Here?" Ray asked in a gasp as Florian found a spot on his neck and bit down hard.

"Yes, here," Florian returned with more than a hint of annoyance. "The only time I get more than five uninterrupted minutes with you is when we've been captured. Damnit."

Ray wasn't sure if the last word was added to prove Florian's irritation or because one of his shirt buttons had torn free. Forget the button - Florian had a point.

Ray flipped them over again, falling easily into their usual mock fight for dominance. He always won in the end - even if only because Florian let him. Not that it really mattered, they both enjoyed their private time. It was a pity that they had so little of it at home, what with Noel waking at all hours, Laila's constant (and probably  
planned) interruptions, and Solomon's tendency to drop in at the most inconvenient times.

Maybe Ray would have to arrange a few captures of his own to ensure more time alone with his distracting Amethyst. It would be nice not to have to worry about guns and serious injuries for a change.

"Are you trying to mark me or eat me?" Ray asked, shoving Florian away from his neck. He could feel at least one spectacular bruise forming.

"If I wanted to eat you," Florian replied with a feral smile, "I'd start lower." He slid downwards as if to prove his point and Ray dropped his head back onto the mattress and tried not to moan too loudly.

He was thrusting hard into Florian when the commotion started. Florian gripped his arm tightly, his eyes locked onto Ray's in warning. Ray knew that look - it meant trouble if he didn't finish what he was doing. He changed position slightly and increased his speed, earning a pleased smile.

They were sticky, sated and just barely redressed when the door burst open and a far too pleased looking Solomon and Laila arrived. Laila's smile wilted when she took in their tousled state, and the state of the bed behind them. With an irritated huff she punched Solomon in the arm and said, "I told you we'd be late. Next time we have to rescue these two, stop and ask for directions!"

::end::


End file.
